La Renaissance du Ciel
by SenseiFujuki
Summary: [Cette histoire peut être aussi lu par des personnes qui ne connaisse pas le manga, vous pourrez comprendre pourquoi] Il n'y a plus de ciel, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sont destinées à mourir. Une attaque, une Renaissance.
1. Résumé

Euh ... Bonjour '^'!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn de c'est Alors première fan-fiction ...

Et je dois avouer Qu'elle est étrange ...

En fait j'ai imaginé la 20ème génération (désolée d'avance pour le manque de réalisme au niveau futurisme, que je risque pas réussir...)

Et voilà que ça m'a pondu '^'

Partez pas s'il vous plait !

Et Puis si ça vous dérangera Vraiment, Dites le moi s'il vous plait 'w'

Et petite précision, les gardiens n'ont absolument pas changé de caractère (enfin presque...), ils ont juste dans des corps différents en fait(mouais...).

 ** _Résumé_**

 _(alors euhhh ceci est mon vrais résumé puisque je n'ai pas pu le mettre ^^" )_

On m'a forcé à remplacer mon nom par un nombre. On m'a ordonné d'oublier ces sentiments "inutiles" et ma raison par la même occasion. Et enfin pour que je devienne la poupée parfaite, on a détruit mon passé, devenu néant. Pourtant, dans ce gouffre où je n'ai jamais connu la douleur du sol, une lumière lointaine s'obstine à briller, irisant faiblement les murs de couleurs familières. Les circonstances ont fait que cette étincelle a fini par englober mon abysse. Me rappelant quelque chose, un ordre, l'ironie est de ne pas oublier. C'était une phrase, juste des mots, pourtant ils se métamorphosés en surface. Une unique phrase : "Tu es Mitsuki Vongola, tu es ma fille, ce sont des vérités indéniables, rien ne changera cela".

VOILA 'w' ! 


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_PAPAAAAA !

Hahaa...hahaaa...ha...qu'est-ce que...un plafond...ma chambre ! Un cauchemar…alors...ce n'était pas réel ! Tout est normal... mes mains tremblent,

_Lionciel...

Lionciel ! Il a disparu ! Je soulève ma couverture, dérange complètement mon lit, Ethan va me gronder... Ha ! Trouvé ! Je le vois juste à terre, il était tombé du lit... Je suis bête, j'ai paniqué pour rien. Je l'attrape et le serre contre moi, je colle ma tête contre sa crinière, sa fourrure est toute douce. Ça me rassure. Ma chambre est...normale. Tout va bien alors ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je tremble toujours ? C'est pire qu'avant ! J'ai envie de vomir...enfin pas trop...ça reste coincé dans la gorge...au cœur...c'est horrible ! En plus, ma tête me fait mal !

_ETHAN ! ETHAN !

J'appelle, pleure, crie ! Aucune réponse. Normalement il vient ! Je continue de crier, j'ai mal à la voix ! Pourquoi...pourquoi personne ne vient !? Mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre...QUOI ?! IL FAIT JOUR ?! Pourtant il fait si sombre ! Et aucun bruit ! J'en entends toujours ! Les secondes passent, je ne bouge pas. C'est bizarre, j'ai peur ! Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, impossible de les arrêter. Je me réfugie sous ma couette, je ne veux pas me lever ! Les domestiques ou Ethan vont venir me réveiller comme à chaque fois ! Et puis tout ira bien ! Tout ça c'est à cause de mon cauchemar ! C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Je m'en souviens plus... de toute façon maman m'a dit : « Il ne vaut mieux pas se rappeler des cauchemars ». Donc ce n'est pas important...pourtant...non ! C'est bon ! ...Ma chambre est si effrayante ! Venez vite s'il vous plaît !

« _Ils ne viendront jamais_ ».

Ma tête...C'EST FAUX ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! J'ai faim et ces idiots m'ont oublié ! Voilà ! Je fixe l'horloge, quelle heure est-il ? Je ne comprends pas ces aiguilles ! Elles servent à quoi ?! Ça dit vraiment l'heure ? J'aurais dû plus écouter les leçons d'Ethan... Bah de toute façon je m'en fiche ! Ils m'ont oubliée c'est tout ! Je me lève, mon corps ne veut pas bouger, je ne comprends pas... Serrant Lionciel encore plus, la porte...des frissons me parcourent soudainement à sa vue ! Hiiiii ! Je...tout...

« _Non... Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Derrière cette porte..._ »

_TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux rien entendre !

La porte ! AIE ! Mon pied...il a cogné un truc, un jouet ? J'aurais dû ranger ma chambre... Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais Ethan

!? Aiiiee...snif...ha ! La porte est juste devant moi ! Peu importe cette « intuition », je...la poignée.

_Tout va bien, je vais...

La porte s'ouvre.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

L'aube déjà levée, dans une ruelle, les pas d'un jeune garçon se font entendre, avançant mains dans les poches, son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Ses yeux d'un rouge rubis, il fixe l'horizon, le reste ne semble lui porter que peu d'importance. Cependant il remarque le silence apaisant, ses yeux se radoucissent. Il s'arrête un moment, sort une cigarette de sa poche, et profite de cet instant devenu rare. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fait pas attention aux bruits de pas qui l'approchent dangereusement.

« ARASHIII ! »

Cette voix... oh qu'il la connait...malheureusement... avant même d'avoir le génie de s'enfuir qu'un bras entoure ses épaules, le faisant prisonnier. Il tente de se débattre mais trop tard, rien n'y fait. Et entend le rire de son ravisseur, ceci l'irrite encore plus :

« LACHE-MOI YAMAMOTO !

_ Daiki, tu peux m'appeler, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ On n'est pas amis le sportif décérébré ! crie le captif tentant de se libérer.

_ Mah Mah calme-toi A-ra-shi~ », dit-il en rigolant de plus bel, le dénommé proteste encore.

Arashi finit par lui lancer un regard mauvais, et s'énerve du fait que ce type fasse une tête de plus que lui, abordant un visage trop joyeux, un sourire qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter et un regard bleu azur. Ensemble, ils terminent le chemin vers le collège de Namimori bien qu'Arashi continue de vociférer sur un Daiki tout souriant, une habituel dispute à sens unique.

Dans un autre quartier non loin, une collégienne attend patiemment son grand frère alors qu'ils risquent d'être en retard. Elle regarde, désespérée, un portable trouvé sur le lit de son frère « Il l'a oublié... » Dit-elle dans un soupir. Elle sort de la maison, ouvre le portail et tombe nez à nez avec son amie, Miyu :

« Hahi, on y va Asumi ?

_ Haruto n'est toujours pas là...

_ Hahi ? Pourtant d'habitude il est à l'heure... ».

La petite sœur lui sourit et montre le portable oublié. Elles attendent un moment et au bout de quelques minutes Haruto arrive en courant, jetant ses points en l'air et terminant son footing.

« ASUMI ! MIYU ! J'ai EXTREMEMENT oublié mon portable, je suis extrêmement désolé ! »

Les filles n'ont à peine le temps de réagir qu'elles se font embarquer par le boxeur qui ne voulait extrêmement pas arriver en retard.

Au collège de Namimori, il y a un comité de discipline qui existe depuis des siècles, dirigé par la même famille qui gère la ville, et y fait respecter la loi tout en y imposant la discipline. Leur prestigieux nom est Hibari, et Hibari Hide est actuellement le président du comité de discipline, très fier de sa place au sein de l'établissement, il ne permet aucun détournement des règles. C'est ainsi que ce dernier observe très minutieusement, et malheureusement pour les retardataires, chaque matin ces herbivores traversaient le portail. En effet, après que le glas a sonné, les collégiens qui auront l'infortune d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'une minute après, se feront « mordre à mort » comme le dirait notre cher carnivore. Aujourd'hui, le portail va enfin se fermer, au loin, ou du moins « assez pour se faire mordre à mort », des proies, et l'espoir naît d'enfin pouvoir se rassasier pour notre cher Hibari avec un fidèle sourire carnassier. Cela ne reste qu'une pensée à la vue de trois étoiles filantes qui étaient justement ces « proies », franchir l'entrée à toute vitesse, dont une hurlait : "NOUS SOMMES EXTRÊMEMENT ARRIVÉS JUSTE À L'HEURE", juste avant la fermeture complète du portail. Hide grince des dents, pas de gibiers en fin de compte, il repart se positionner dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres herbivores qui auront raté la chance d'être à l'heure.

Asumi et Miyu arrivent en cours et saluent rapidement leurs camarades de classe dont font partis Daiki et Arashi. Les cours débutent et deux heures plus tard, la cloche sonne, annonçant la pause. Les deux filles rejoignent leur amie Yuna et discutent. Quelques minutes avant le début du prochain cours, la déléguée va voir Daiki et lui demande :

« Yamamoto, il manque un membre pour le match de ce soir au club de basket et ils te demandent si ça te serait possible d'aller le remplacer.

_ Pas de problème Asumi ! Lui répond-il joyeusement, puis interpellant Arashi à l'autre bout de la classe, Gomen ! Je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi ce soir...

_ Oh... Comme c'est triste... ironise-t-il.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Non. » Le coupe-t-il en se reconcentrant sur le ciel.

Daiki se gratte la tête avec un rire gêné et retourne à ses occupations, en discutant avec des amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur rentre et les cours reprennent.

La journée s'achève, Asumi, avec ses amies accompagnent son frère au club de boxe, Daiki rejoint celui de basket, ... et enfin, Arashi rentre chez lui, allumant sa énième cigarette de la journée.

« Alors Arashi, t'as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demande une voix féminine, lorsqu'il traverse le seuil de la porte.

_ Comme d'habitude, Naomi », lui répond-il sans lui adresser un regard.

_Fin du chapitre_

Salut ! Alors ? Reviews ? Perdu x) ?


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit : TOUT-VA-BIEN.

Matteo poussa un soupir exaspéré, « tout va bien » disait-elle ? Il l'observa pour la énième fois, cette femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, accoudée sur la table, un visage fin, avec de grands cernes, des yeux d'un étrange rose, mi-clos, remplis de tristesse et d'agacements. Une peau claire presque pâle, les traits tirés souffrants, les cheveux ayant perdu tout volume malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ondulés et d'une magnifique couleur châtaigne. Si on ne connaissait pas son âge, on aurait pu lui donner au moins la trentaine alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 23 ans. Il arqua un sourcil :"Vraiment ? Tout va bien ? Mais regarde-toi ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive au moins de dormir !?". Il la vit se crisper et serrer les points, il lâcha : "Naomi…", mais ne sachant que dire, il hésita, il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation...alors il finit par comprendre que la seule chose à faire était de se taire. Il admettait qu'il ne paraissait pas mieux, mais voir celle qui auparavant était réputée pour son charme et sa force de caractère devenir aussi brisée, l'affligeait. Il y eut un moment de silence pesant, Matteo voulait juste venir voir comment elle allait et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Mais la discussion avait dérapé et voilà que Le Sujet avait été abordé…il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire jour pour en parler... Crevé, il voulut se jeter en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, il ne mesura pas sa force...le jeune homme finit par se retrouver à terre. Pour la première fois, un sourire franchit les lèvres de Naomi, elle lui dit avec un petit rire : « Le Cheval ailé ne changera jamais en fin de compte, ta bonne humeur s'est raréfiée mais ta maladresse est toujours là ! ». Celui qui maintenant profitait du confort du sol fit une moue boudeuse, mais on voyait bien que pour lui aussi en la voyant rire, son regard s'apaisa. Il semblerait même qu'il était à son aise car il ne chercha même pas à se lever, se laissant aller à son sort. Il rigola et ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses pensées. Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais plus léger cette fois-ci, Matteo finit par dire les yeux dans le vague :

« Je...je ne risque pas de continuer plus longtemps ainsi...tout...tout depuis le début me dépasse...pourtant j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour...pour pas que tout s'effondre...je crois haha... finit-il les sourcils froncés essayant de faire apparaître un sourire, en vain.

_ Il n'y a plus de ciel, avec Le pilier manquant comment veux-tu que ça tienne ? Vous voir vous démener pour que la famille continue d'exister, je trouve ça juste pitoyable. Tu parles de mon état, mais on en parle de toi ? Quand comprendrez-vous vous que s'est terminé ?! répondit-elle après avoir marqué un temps, hésitante de ses propos.

_ ...Jusqu'à ce que tout espoir soit détruit, qu'il n'y ait plus personne debout. »

Cette phrase était celle de trop, elle signifiait beaucoup et ses nerfs étaient déjà à bout, la jeune femme se leva brusquement. C'était évident ! Non !? Ça va faire des années que ça dure, il y avait déjà assez de casse, de vies détruites, perdues ! Bordel ce n'était pas la peine de creuser le trou plus profond ! : « MAIS TOUT ESPOIR EST DÉTRUIT ! IL N'Y A PLUS DE...DE DESCENDANTS ! PLUS DE BOSS ! ET TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN COMMENT CA MARCHE LA SUCCESSION ! MAIS LES VONGOLAS SONT MORTS ! TU COMPRENDS CA !? IL N'Y N'A PLUS RIEN ! RIEN ! VOUS...VOUS LE COMPRENEZ CE MOT MERDE ! TOUT... ; elle baissa la tête et se rassit lourdement ; tout ce qui reste c'est de survivre...de vivre du mieux qu'on peut et...je t'en prie Matteo...moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi... Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir...toi qui étais si joyeux... Le visage, le sourire que j'ai connu autrefois me manque et ... je t'en prie ! dit-elle désespérée ; reviens sur ta chaise ! Je sais que le sol est confortable, mais tu auras beau me dire toutes les phrases les plus classe possible, avec le plus grand des sérieux...mais ça ne sera pas crédible ! ». Le cheval ailé se figea, observa sa situation, il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester, mais rien n'en sortit... Ouais non en fin de compte, il valait mieux s'assoir gentiment sur une chaise et ne rien dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, se foutant un peu beaucoup de lui, remarquant que : peu importe la discussion, qu'elle soit la plus polémique possible, il se retrouvera toujours dans une situation ridicule. Mais soudainement son visage redevint dur, il regarda droit dans les yeux son amie et lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

« Tu dis qu'il n'y plus de descendant mais...

_ Elle est morte.

_Tant que nous n'avons rien trouvé qui le prouve, ce n'est pas une certitude.

_ ÇA VA FAIRE 5 ANS ! ... Et ça vas faire 5 putain d'années qu'il la cherche...je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...

_... Je suis désolé Naomi...mais ; il s'arrêta, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire risquait d'appuyer là où il ne fallait pas ; même si le ciel n'est plus là, il reste les autres gardiens qui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une poigne puissante l'attrapa et le tira violemment. Naomi était déjà dans dans une profonde colère mais là…ses yeux étaient écarlates, assassins, elle lui dit : « Plus jamais, jamais, tu mentionnes Arashi à ce sujet. Et il est clos depuis longtemps : mon frère ne sera plus jamais impliqué dans la mafia. Je tiens à être claire là-dessus, compris ? ». Matteo d'abord surpris par la rapidité de sa réaction, ne dit rien, juste ferma les yeux, résigné, la comprenant tout à fait, la pression se relâcha. Son interlocutrice prit son sac et commença à partir, elle se retourna vers lui : « Merci pour le resto, j'aurais aimé que ce repas se passe autrement ». Ainsi elle s'apprêta à sortir du restaurant, cependant il lui posa une dernière question : « Est ce qu'au moins il sait que tu es sa sœur ?! », la pauvre femme se stoppa pendant quelque seconde et reprit son chemin lui répondant d'une voix mi- étranglée : « Tu connaît très bien la réponse... », laissant ainsi Matteo.

Un homme finit par venir vers lui, c'était son bras droit, Antonio s'était absenté pour ne pas les déranger. En voyant L'état de Naomi qui sortait restaurant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son boss pour le réconforter, qui lui répondît d'un sourire, triste. Antonio lui annonça que Mr Yamamoto était là et voulait le voir, ses yeux s'agrandirent et cherchèrent déjà l'homme en question. Il le trouva, les cheveux noirs courts, les yeux bleu nuit perçants, et son habituel sourire. Il devait faire dans la cinquantaine, habillé d'un hakama dont il ne se détachait jamais. Le visage de l'homme en voyant Matteo, devint si joyeux que plus semblait impossible. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui fit une tape amicale et s'exclama :

« Tu as grandi ! Tu es maintenant plus grand que moi ! Ou c'est moi qui deviens petit !; il termina sa phrase en riant;

_ Mr Yamamoto !

_ Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom ? Appelle-moi Takeda !

_ Désolé...; dit-il avec un sourire;

_ Ce n'est rien ! Mais dit moi, j'ai vu Naomi sortir, vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Tout le monde nous a vus ou quoi ?... Et bien...j'ai gaffé...

_ Toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois !

_ Que... mais vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour me le rappeler ?! Geignait-il désespéré ;

_ Haha ! Désolé Matteo ! Mais au moins lui as-tu pu lui donner ton cadeau ?

_...

Mr Yamamoto lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui lançant quelques reproches sans réelle méchanceté, et proposa de le lui donner à sa place. Il savait que le jeune boss n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre et puis de toute façon Takeda est un voisin des Gokudera, ça ne sera pas difficile de donner le cadeau. Mais avant, il passa l'après-midi avec Matteo, comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il put enfin prendre de ses nouvelles...

_fin du chapitre_

Salut !

Ah et en fin de compte j'écrirai au passé simple car j'ai du mal avec le présent…Donc ne vous étonnez pas du changement de temps. Merci


End file.
